A Escolha de Harry
by Dani Branco
Summary: Após anos de amizade, Harry está começando a ter novos sentimentos por Gina. Será que é tarde demais?
1. Default Chapter

Sinopse: Após anos de amizade, Harry está começando a ter novos sentimentos por Gina. Será que é tarde demais?

N/a: Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevo, tentei deixá-la o mais verossímil possível, copiando o estilo de J.K. Rowling (tá, tá, eu sei que é muita pretensão minha, he, he, he). Se passa no sexto ano de Harry, quando ele começa a sentir algo mais em relação à Gina...

N/BR: Eu sou a beta-reader da Daniela, e gostaria de avisar, pra quem ainda não leu o 5 livro de Harry Potter, e não gostaria de saber de algo antes, eu aconselho a não ler essa fanfic, por que contém elementos do 5 livro.  

A escolha de Harry

Capítulo 1

A Toca

Harry Potter não estava tão triste naquele dia. Afinal, apesar dos trágicos acontecimentos do ano passado, era seu aniversário de dezesseis anos e ele estaria indo para A Toca em uma hora, via Pó de Flu. Hermione e Hagrid já tinham lhe enviado duas corujas com seus presentes, de Hermione um livro intitulado Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas Avançado, cujo bilhete o fez sorrir:

Querido Harry,

Não interessa quem teremos como professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas neste ano, eu acredito que não sou a única que gostaria muito que você continuasse nos orientando no Exército de Dumbledore, eu nunca conseguiria tantas notas máximas se não fosse por sua ajuda...

Ah, e a propósito, feliz aniversário!

Hermione

 O presente de Hagrid não acompanhava nenhum bilhete, mas era um bolo de aparência duvidosa, com "Feliz Aniversário" confeitado por cima.

Ao meio-dia, ele direcionou-se à lareira da casa dos Dursley, sem se despedir, deu um suspiro alto para tomar coragem e pronunciou em voz alta e clara: A TO-CA, enquanto abria sua mão cheia de pó.

Quando apareceu na lareira dos Weasley, ficou muito feliz e emocionado ao ver toda a família Weasley na sala gritando: SURPRESA, enquanto Gina se aproximava dele lentamente com um grande bolo de onde saíam pequenos fogos de artifício dizendo PARABÉNS!

- Puxa, pessoal muito obrigado! Muito obrigado, Gina! – disse Harry, olhando-a, enquanto ela entregava o bolo para ele sorrindo. Harry colocou o bolo em cima da grande mesa, e todos foram abraçá-lo. Ele achou aquilo um pouco estranho, nunca levou tantos abraços um atrás do outro. Ficou pensando que talvez eles estivessem fazendo isso por pena dele, devido à morte de Sirius, por um breve momento uma sombra passou por seu olhar normalmente tão verde, mas após receber abraços de Rony, Fred, Jorge, Molly e Arthur ela já havia se dissipado. Ele virou-se para receber um abraço de Gina, pensando consigo se ela teria coragem para isso, visto que ela sempre ruborizava e fugia dele. "Mas claro que ela vai me abraçar, no ano passado ela mudou tanto, conversava comigo numa boa e namorou dois rapazes diferentes. Será que ela ainda está namorando o Dean Thomas?". De fato, Gina não fez a menor cerimônia e o abraçou como Hermione teria feito. Ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, pois da última vez que esteve tão próximo a ela fôra na Câmara Secreta e isso não era uma boa lembrança, então ele sentiu um suave perfume, que parecia de rosas, emanar de seu cabelo púrpuro. Inconscientemente ele fechou os olhos para absorver aquele doce aroma, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir os olhos, o abraço já havia terminado, deixando-o um pouco encabulado. Harry olhou ao seu redor aliviado ao perceber que ninguém notou a sua gafe.

Harry olhou para Gina e ela estava ligeiramente corada em suas bochechas, mas nada comparado ao escarlate que ela ficava quando ele se aproximava dela, em anos anteriores. "É, finalmente ela conseguiu se livrar desse xodó bobo que nutria por mim, que bom para ela", pensou Harry Potter, tentando se convencer de que não estava um pouco decepcionado por perder sua fã nº 1, ou melhor, sua fã nº 2, visto que o número 1 era Colin Creevey.

Sendo acompanhado por Rony, Harry carregou suas malas para o quarto dele e, assim que chegaram, fez a pergunta que o estava atormentando durante todo o verão:

- Notícias de Voldemort, Rony?

Rony estremeceu um pouco e falou emburrado:

- Sabe Harry, por mais que Você-Sabe-Quem seja um assunto interessantíssimo, seria legal se você perguntasse primeiro sobre como foram as minhas férias, como vão meus outros irmãos, coisas assim.

Deixando-se largar na cama de Rony, Harry deu um suspiro e resolveu desabafar 

- Desculpe Rony, mas eu acho que, se é que é possível, eu agora sinto uma raiva ainda maior por ele e seus Comensais da Morte. Eu digo raiva, para não dizer ódio.

Rony, surpreso com a resposta, ficou imediatamente branco como cera, e gaguejando, respondeu:

- Houve algumas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix aqui em casa, e parece que o Voldemort está tentando fazer mais aliados. Mas depois do episódio no Ministério da Magia, está uma campanha em massa contra ele no Profeta Diário e outras publicações bruxas. Pelo jeito, nenhum bruxo irá se aliar a ele, a não ser que seja acometido pela Maldição Imperius.

Houve uma pausa por uns momentos em que Harry avaliava o que seu amigo havia dito, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por ele:

- Vamos jogar quadribol, Harry? – falou Rony e Harry imediatamente aceitou, mais do que feliz por finalmente poder andar na sua Firebolt, após um ano sem poder tocar nela.

Rony desceu primeiro e Harry foi pegar sua vassoura. Nesse momento, Gina entrou no quarto e observando-o murmurou:

- Harry, eu queria que você soubesse o quanto eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu no ano passado.- Ele fez uma pausa com os olhos que pareciam marejados de lágrimas - Mas não deixe o ódio tomar seu coração. Pois foi com a coragem e amizade que você conseguiu sobreviver a tantos ataques Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Harry fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, pois não sabia o que responder, levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Ao chegar no térreo, Harry cruzou com os gêmeos, que gritaram, quase ao mesmo tempo:

- Nós também vamos jogar, esperem para pegarmos nossas vassouras. -E subiram correndo as escadas.

Indo em direção à porta da cozinha que dava para o jardim, Harry ouviu atrás dele uma voz suave, porém firme– Vou jogar também! - Ele virou-se e quase se chocou com um rosto iluminado por brilhantes olhos castanhos que não aceitavam um não por resposta.

- Claro, Gina venha jogar conosco! – Falou Harry rapidamente.

Após o jogo, estavam todos cansados e foram se preparar para jantar, enquanto Harry e Gina ficaram para trás no jardim da Toca observando uns gnomos correndo pelo jardim.

"É agora, eu tenho que criar coragem", pensou Gina e absorvendo todo o ar que podia em seus pulmões, como se fosse dar um grito, falou claramente – Harry, preciso falar com você.- Falou ela, sentando-se no banquinho do jardim.

- O que foi, Gina? – respondeu Harry, curioso ao ver a expressão compenetrada na face dela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Sabe, Harry, não é fácil dizer isso, sabendo o quanto você gosta de Quadribol e o quão bom você é. – Gina fez uma pausa e Harry quase ruborizou – Mas, Harry, eu realmente gosto de Quadribol e realmente adoro ser apanhadora. – Harry começou a entender o que ela queria dizer e interrompeu-a – Ai Gina, você não vai pedir o que eu estou pensando que você vai, né? – falou ele com um olhar quase suplicante. – Não, não Harry, eu sei que você deve gostar mais do que eu até, mas eu queria saber se não poderia haver uma forma de eu continuar jogando no time da Grifinória, sabe, não precisa ser em todos os jogos... – Harry olhou-a espantado, não sabendo o que dizer, pois sabia que os times de quadribol não tinham reservas, como os times de outros esportes trouxas.

Ela ficou fitando-o com aqueles mesmos olhos castanhos que não poderiam receber um não como resposta. Seriam seus olhos ou seria ele que não teria coragem de dizer não? Ele não sabia a resposta correta, e falou: - Olha, Gina, podemos falar com Dumbledore e ver se ele aceita que o time da Grifinória tenha uma apanhadora reserva e daí poderíamos nos revezar, o que você acha?

Os olhos da moça de 15 anos se irradiaram de felicidade. – Obrigada,  Harry! Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim! Você é realmente o meu melhor amigo! – Gina ficou tão feliz que sentiu um impulso de beijar Harry na sua bochecha. "Ah, Gina, não seja boba, o que você gostaria mesmo era de beijar a boca dele", pensou ela consigo mesma, "Não, não e não, agora que você praticamente já esqueceu dele, você vai se derreter toda de novo? Você tem namorado, Gina!", mas o seu outro eu estava mais forte naquela noite "Bem, pelo menos dê um beijo na bochecha dele, não perca essa oportunidade!". Durante todo esse tempo em que os dois lados de Gina discutiam, Harry olhava para ela impressionado com a alvidez da sua pele realçada pelas suaves sardas, que refletiam a luz da lua que começava a tomar o lugar do pôr do sol. "Que pena que eu nunca me senti atraído pela Gina", pensou Harry, "Ela é realmente muito bonita".

De repente, Gina levantou e, curvando-se, aproximou seu rosto do de Harry e ele pensou que ela iria beijá-lo na boca. Mas não, ela beijou-o no rosto, dizendo alegremente, porém com a voz um pouco trêmula.- Obrigada mesmo, Harry, você é um grande amigo.- Ela repetiu essa última palavra para si, "Amigo, Gina, nada mais do que isso". Ela virou-se e dirigiu-se À Toca.

Harry ficou sentado, observando os gnomos e se perguntou porque não ficou tão feliz com a demonstração de amizade quanto deveria ficar. Mas não sabia dizer a resposta.

N/As: Para quem já queria ver alguma cena de beijo ou coisa do tipo, pode tirar a vassoura da chuva. Eu avisei que eu tentei fazer o mais verossímil possível, logo, muita coisa tem que rolar para a simples amizade que o Harry tem pela Gina virar algo mais, não é não?

Por favor resenhem! Meu MSN é daniela_branco@msn.com


	2. Aula de Quadribol

Capítulo 4

Aula de Quadribol

Algumas semanas depois, Gina estava caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts rumando para a aula de Adivinhação, acompanhada por Dean Thomas, que se encaminhava para Poções. Ele não era o seu ideal de namorado, porém ele a fazia rir e realmente possuía muitas qualidades que ela não podia negar: era um autêntico grifinório, justo e corajoso. Ele era bonito também, porém de uma beleza que não a atraía tanto quanto suas outras qualidades. Mas Gina, apesar de tudo, estava se permitindo ser feliz ao lado dele. Manter distância de Harry a prevenia de emoções fortes. Gina sabia que Dean gostava dela. Provavelmente a amasse. De mãos dadas com Dean, ela se sentia protegida e seu olhar carinhoso deixava-a reconfortada. 

De repente, Gina ouviu uma voz masculina a chamando, ambos se viraram para encontrar a fonte da voz, que estava tentando se desvencilhar de uma manada de alunos de segundo ano.

Quando Harry Potter conseguiu alcançá-los, Dean imediatamente estufou o peito e fez uma cara séria. Dean era amigo de Harry, mas sabia dos antigos sentimentos de Gina por ele, mas se ele estava inseguro, com certeza não deixou transparecer. Gina, notando isso, passou o braço em volta da cintura de Dean, tentando acalmá-lo. Como resultado, Dean estufou o peito ainda mais, parecendo um pavão.

Meio que ofegante, Harry falou – Esses moleques do segundo ano! Sinceramente! Eu não era tão pequeno assim quando estava no segundo ano. Dean,  será que eu falar um pouco com a Gina?  

Dean apertou Gina um pouco demais e ela fez uma leve careta de dor. Ela pensou em soltar o namorado, mas não queria dar esse gostinho a Harry. Dean respondeu: - Ok, pode falar, eu tenho que ir para as masmorras, já estou um pouco atrasado, assim como você. – Dean pensou que, dizendo isso poderia causar algum impacto em Harry, mas ao ver que ele não demonstrou nenhuma reação ao fato de estar atrasado para Poções, lembrou-se de que Harry nunca foi de seguir as regras, muito menos de gostar de Poções. Sentindo-se frustrado, Dean abraçou Gina e beijou-a com firmeza e exigência inigualáveis aos beijos anteriormente trocados com ela, depois a largou e rumou para as masmorras. Gina ficou ruborizada e um pouco sem ar, mas não ficou brava com ele, pois sabia porque ele havia feito isso. "Não se preocupe Dean", pensou ela, "eu nunca iria te trair, muito menos com Harry".

Harry, um pouco sem jeito, começou a falar de uma forma muito rápida: - Eu não esqueci o que te prometi na Toca, Gina. Conversei com Dumbledore e ele deixou que você fosse a minha reserva. Portanto, amanhã tem treino de Quadribol às quatro horas da tarde, então vamos nos encontrar no campo às três para treinar, pode ser?

Gina, imaginando que seria isso mesmo que Harry iria falar, respondeu: - Claro, Harry, nos encontramos amanhã então. – Sem esperar mais um momento, ela deu as costas a Harry e rumou rapidamente para a aula de Adivinhação, sentindo seu coração batendo descontroladamente.

Era apenas um treino de Quadribol, mas Gina escovou cuidadosamente seus cabelos no dia seguinte, resolvendo deixá-los soltos, mesmo que atrapalhasse sua visão. Ela não entendia porque fazia isso, e até se sentia um pouco culpada por isso. "Você tem namorado, Gina, o que você está pensando? Acha que depois de cinco anos o Harry vai começar a se interessar por você, assim, do nada?". Ela chegou pontualmente no campo de Quadribol e viu que Harry já estava esperando, passando na sua Firebolt uma poção anti-escorregão pertencente ao seu kit de manutenção de vassouras, dado por Hermione anos antes. Seus cabelos pretos espetados deixavam ver sua cicatriz em forma de raio e refletiam a luz do sol. Gina ficou admirando-o um pouco à distância, depois soltou um suspiro sonhador e aproximou-se sorridente, deixando escapar um: - Olá, Harry.

Ele parou de alisar sua vassoura, e ergueu seus olhos verdes para ela, ajeitando os óculos, que estavam quase caindo. – Oi Gina, vamos treinar, então? – Respondeu ele, retribuindo o sorriso.

Em poucos segundos, ambos estavam no ar, lado a lado, e ele deixou escapar o pomo de ouro que estava em seus dedos.

- Veja agora, Gina, o segredo é você só se concentrar no pomo. É claro que às vezes eu dou uma olhadinha para ver como está o jogo ou para ver onde estão os balaços, mas isso é só. Você tem que se concentrar naquela bolinha dourada, como se ali estivesse a solução para todos os problemas. Como se ali tivesse uma poção de felicidade. – Ele fez uma pausa, para ver se ela estava entendendo e continuou - Quando você localizar o pomo, a primeira coisa que você deve fazer é ver onde está o apanhador do outro time. Não adianta você dar bandeira de onde está o pomo se o outro apanhador estiver muito mais próximo dele do que você, entende? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu: - Você tem que jogar o seu corpo como se a vassoura e você fossem um só, você deve confiar na vassoura e não ter medo. Saiba que podemos sempre contar com a Madame Pomfrey, e eu nunca a vi nos decepcionar. – Gina deu uma risadinha nervosa. Ele sorriu e disse: - Bem, chega de teoria, vamos à prática! Vamos procurar o pomo e pegá-lo.

Gina olhou por todo o campo e notou que, quando o campo está vazio, sem outros jogadores e sem a platéia, fica mais fácil localizar o pomo, quando o avistou, próximo dos vestiários, deu uma guinada em sua vassoura e incitou-a a descer. Harry a viu e logo ultrapassou-a, pegando o pomo. Eles continuaram praticando algumas vezes, mas Harry sempre ultrapassava Gina e pegava o pomo. Até que ele se deu conta. "Mas é claro, a vassoura dela nunca vai conseguir ultrapassar a minha Firebolt". Ele pensou por um momento e disse:

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, Gina. Quando você estiver em campo, em dias de jogo, você usa a minha vassoura, assim o time não fica em desvantagem.

- Puxa, Harry, eu não posso aceitar. Eu já estou abusando demais da sua boa vontade. Já estava até pensando que você iria me achar uma interesseira.

- De jeito nenhum, Gina. Para mim é um prazer poder praticar Quadribol com você. Se você não puder aceitar por mim, aceite pelo time.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... Mas eu nunca andei nela, e se eu não me acostumar?

- Então vamos trocar de vassouras durante o nosso treino, assim você vai aprendendo como controlá-la.

- Obrigada, Harry, por confiar em mim.

- Que é isso, Gina, você é uma ótima apanhadora, uma das melhores que eu já vi.

- E você É o melhor apanhador que eu já vi, Harry. Eu acho você melhor do que Victor Krum. A sua Finta de Wronsky é muito mais ousada e corajosa do que a dele.

Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer com tantos elogios. Ele deu uma coçada na nuca. Sem eles terem notado, estavam muito acima do campo de Quadribol, lado a lado em suas vassouras, os joelhos se tocando. Ele olhou para os cabelos vermelhos de Gina, que balançavam suavemente com o vento e sentiu uma vontade enorme de passar novamente suas mãos por aqueles cabelos. A lembrança da vez que ele arrumou a mecha dela na estação de trem reavivou-se em sua memória. Um olhava profundamente nos olhos do outro, um minuto se passou sem ambos proferirem uma palavra. Harry começou a sentir uma sensação familiar no fundo do seu estômago. Mas aquela sensação ele só havia tido anteriormente com Cho. O que havia de errado com ele?

Gina já havia se arrependido de ter feito tantos elogios a Harry. "Viu, sua boba? Ele ficou encabulado... É claro que ele deve pensar que eu ainda sou uma fã dele, mas eu não sou! Eu sou só amiga dele. Só isso... Ai, não vai ser fácil ter essas aulas. Como vou me concentrar no pomo se meu coração dispara toda vez que eu encaro esses lindos olhos verdes? Por falar em olhos verdes, porque ele está me olhando tanto? Será que tem alguma coisa no meu cabelo?".

Gina passou as mãos pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás, de forma a verificar se não havia nada de errado com eles.

- Gina, vamos lá embaixo trocar de vassouras, para você praticar enquanto o resto do time não chega.

Voando lado a lado com Harry, Gina se sentiu feliz. Mesmo sendo apenas uma amizade, ela se sentia mais realizada ali, do que do lado de Dean. Isso ela tinha que reconhecer. Após achar o pomo três vezes, e pegá-lo duas vezes, Gina se sentia bastante cansada. Foi quando ouviu vozes e se deu conta que ainda teria duas horas de treino com a Grifinória. Ela deu um olhar meio desapontado para Harry, que retribui o olhar, dando um sorriso compreensivo. Durante todo o treino ambos não se esforçaram demais, e procuraram permanecer juntos o tempo todo, para que Harry continuasse dando dicas para ela.

- Puxa, Harry, está no seu sangue ser apanhador mesmo. Acredito que nem seu pai conheceria tanto quadribol quanto você – Falou Gina, enquanto ambos contornavam o estádio à procura do pomo.

- Voar é a única coisa em que eu sou verdadeiramente bom e é o que eu mais gosto de fazer.

- Não diga isso, Harry. Na minha opinião, você é muito melhor em enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem. E por falar nele, você tem tido notícias dos Comensais da Morte?

- Na verdade, quando eu estive com Dumbledore para falar sobre você, ele me alertou de que Voldemort está arquitetando algum plano para me atingir, mas ele ainda não sabe o quê. Ele apenas me alertou para tomar muito cuidado. Ah, e vou ter que voltar a ter aulas de oclumencia com o Snape.

- Vê se dessa vez você se esforça mais, por favor, Harry. Eu fico muito preocupada em imaginar que Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar lendo os seus pensamentos ou até te controlando.

- Isso não vai acontecer de novo, Gina. Eu aprendi isso a duras penas.

No momento em que falou isso, Harry desviou o olhar de Gina e fitou o vazio. Seu coração parecia apertar no peito, sua voz ficou embargada em sua garganta. Ele resolveu não falar nada para evitar que lágrimas escapassem.

Naquele momento, Gina viu o pomo reluzindo próximo às arquibancadas, mas não sentiu a menor vontade de ir atrás dele. Preferiu ficar ali, ao lado de Harry, mesmo que calada.

- POR MERLIM! QUE RAIO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊS HOJE, HEIN? SE FOSSE UM JOGO CONTRA A SONSERINA, JÁ TERIA ACABADO HÁ MUITO TEMPO! – Rony gritou, exasperado, olhando os dois apanhadores do time.- Nós estamos com dois apanhadores e é como se não tivéssemos nenhum!

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e tentaram procurar o pomo, mas só o encontraram novamente próximo ao final do treino.

Enquanto deixavam o campo de quadribol, todos os jogadores criticavam o desempenho dos apanhadores, mas estes pareciam não ouvir o que os outros estavam dizendo. Andavam lado a lado, sorrindo intimamente, sem saber o por quê.

Foi quando ouviram uma voz arrastada atrás deles dizer:

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o Santo Potter e a pobretona Weasley. Que casalzinho perfeito um para o outro! 

Harry virou-se com sua varinha já em punho, mas Draco Malfoy, acompanhado de seus capangas Crabbe e Goyle, continuou falando, em tom de desdém: - Agora que o Potter já bateu o recorde de aluno de Hogwarts com o maior número de parentes mortos, vai querer colecionar namoradas da ralé?

- Você vai pagar por isso, Malfoy  – E Harry exclamou:

- Expeliarmus!

Como um redemoinho, Draco foi atirado alguns metros para trás, deixando seus capangas atordoados, sem saber o que fazer. Harry virou-se para Gina e, enquanto a conduzia colocando sua mão nas costas dela, falou em tom decidido: - Vamos.

Caminhando pelos jardins em direção ao castelo, meio sem jeito, Gina, de cabeça baixa, murmurou - Desculpe por ter te causado isso, Harry. Eu, eu entenderei se você não quiser mais ser visto comigo...

Ele parou imediatamente de andar e, segurando Gina pelos ombros, falou – Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas. A culpa não é sua que a maior diversão daquele esnobe do Malfoy é me irritar. Devo admitir que ele é bom nisso.

Gina, sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem respondeu: - Mas o que ele disse foi horrível, se tiver alguma coisa que eu puder fazer...

- O que você pode fazer é continuar sendo minha amiga. Isso é muito importante para mim.

- Eu serei sempre sua amiga, você sabe disso.

- Sim. Eu sei.

Ele ainda estava segurando os ombros de Gina, olhos verdes fitavam olhos castanhos lacrimejantes, os corações batiam em uníssono.

- Sr.  Potter!

Era Snape.

- O senhor anda usando feitiços contra monitores da Sonserina? – Ele não esperou uma resposta. Raiva acumulada de ambas as partes não permitiam que o professor deixasse o aluno dar qualquer explicação, bem como Harry não se sentia inclinado a falar, as circunstâncias que o levaram a ter lançado um feitiço em Draco.

- Menos 30 pontos da Grifinória, e terá que cumprir detenção! Procure-me no final da aula de amanhã, que eu falarei qual será.

Falando isso, Snape deu uma triunfal reviravolta em direção ao castelo, suas vestes negras absorvendo toda a luz ao seu redor, o canto de sua boca deixando ver  um sorriso de vingança.

N/As: Ufa, quanta emoção! Prometo que no próximo capítulo poderemos ver alguma real interação romântica... Só não vou dizer de quem, he, he, he... Ah, e não adianta torcerem pelo Draco! ESSA NÃO É UMA FIC D/G, SORRY! Quem sabe na próxima fic! Ah, e o Voldie vai fazer sua aparição também em breve, podem esperar um pouco de ação também. Escrevam!


	3. Na outra cabine

Capítulo 3

Na outra cabine

- E foi isso, Mione. Em breve teremos lindos vampirinhos em casa! – Exclamou Rony, sorrindo satisfeito por ter terminado de contar sua história e ver que ela prestara total atenção em cada detalhe. Este ano, Rony crescera ainda mais do que nas outras férias, mas além da distinta altura, seu corpo tornou-se mais musculoso devido aos treinos de quadribol, e uma rala barba contornava sua face que não mais era de um garoto. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam em um comprimento que permitiam que se ondulassem suavemente, e seus olhos refletiam coragem e segurança.

Hermione, usando vestes trouxas, deixava revelar que seu corpo também havia sido moldado nos últimos meses. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam cacheados em anéis perfeitos, caindo-lhe sobre o busto, que era realçado pelas roupas. Com certeza, tornara-se uma linda mulher. E Rony não poderia negar isso. Quando ele a viu na Plataforma 9 ¾, seu queixo simplesmente caiu, como se tivesse visto uma veela, ao mesmo tempo que seu rosto corou. Ela sorriu, satisfeita com a surpresa que causou no amigo. Seu coração bateu rapidamente ao revê-lo. Sentia tantas saudades!

Após um longo abraço, que poderia ter durado vários minutos, onde ambos perderam a  noção do tempo, Hermione perguntou como foram as férias de Rony, e ele começou a contar o que havia acontecido com o vampiro que morava no sótão da Toca. Harry foi logo encontrá-los, mas nenhum deles conseguia tirar os olhos do outro por muito tempo.

Já na cabine, Rony, observando Hermione contar sobre suas férias na França, começou a admirar atentamente cada traço daquela linda moça que o presenteava com sua presença: seus cabelos, seus olhos, seus lábios ligeiramente carnudos, seu busto, suas pernas graciosamente cruzadas. – O que foi, Rony? Algum problema? – interrompeu Hermione.

Rony encabulado, balbuciou: - Mione, desculpa te dizer isso tão diretamente, mas você está um mulherão!

Hermione assustou-se com a revelação de seu amigo. Ela poderia facilmente esperar uma frase dessas dos gêmeos. Mas nunca de Rony. Pois ele sempre fora seu amigo, e a única demonstração que ele dava de que poderia haver mais do que uma simples amizade, eram as sessões de ciúmes, principalmente durante o quarto ano – Você também está um gatinho, Rony. Estou até pensando em trocar o Bichento por você! - Riu-se ela. – Vamos combinar uma coisa então? Vamos prometer não brigar tanto este ano? Eu realmente estou preocupada que Harry venha a nos transformar em sapos se continuarmos discutindo tanto.

Rony ficou um pouco decepcionado por sua amiga ter mudado o rumo da conversa, e respondeu, entre dentes: - Só se você parar de se corresponder com aquele Vítor Krum.

Hermione sabia que gostava de Rony mais do que como um mero amigo, o jeito como eles brigavam e discutiam era a prova disso. Ela se importava demais com ele, para simplesmente deixar passar um comentário atravessado. Ela teve ainda mais certeza disso ao vê-lo essa manhã. Só que ela não sabia o que Rony sentia por ela, afinal ele era superprotetor com Gina também. Será que ele a considerava apenas uma irmã? E se ele realmente a amasse, porque ele nunca se declarou? Ele não deveria ser corajoso, como todo o Grifinório? Estava na hora de começar a tomar uma atitude, insinuar-se se for preciso, para ver como ele iria responder.

- Por quê? Qual o problema de eu ter mais um amigo, além de você e Harry?

Rony ficou quase roxo, seus pulsos se fecharam e ele respondeu – Não queira comparar o que eu sinto por você, com o que aquele... aquele... Búlgaro nojento sente.

- E o que ele sente por mim? Melhor, o que você sente por mim? – Retrucou Hermione em tom desafiante, seus olhos castanhos brilhando.

Um silêncio quase que mortal baixou-se entre os dois. Ambos sentiam suas orelhas zunindo, como se aquele fosse o momento de uma vida inteira, o momento crucial. 

Neste instante, Harry entrou na cabine e exclamou: - Estavam me procurando? Desculpem estar interrompendo a conversa de vocês!

Rony e Hermione desejaram poder lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável em Harry naquele momento, mas apenas deram risadinhas amarelas e os três ficaram conversando até chegarem na Estação de Hogsmeade.

N/A: E aí pessoal, estão gostando da história? Reviews: daniela_branco@msn.com


	4. De volta a Hogwarts

Capítulo 2

De volta a Hogwarts

Apesar de estar feliz na Toca, Harry estava ansioso por voltar para o seu verdadeiro lar: Hogwarts. E quando esse dia chegou, ele já estava na sala com a bagagem pronta para ir à Estação King's Cross. Ao chegar na barreira entre as Plataformas 9 e 10, uma mão suave puxou suas vestes, retardando-o enquanto Rony atravessava a barreira.

Era Gina.

- Harry, se você tiver um tempo durante a viagem, você podia me procurar para eu falar um assunto com você? – ruborizando visivelmente.

- Pode falar, Gina – Harry respondeu, confuso, observando uma mecha vermelha do cabelo dela que teimava em esvoaçar sobre seu alvo rosto devido ao forte vento Londrino.

- Agora, não Harry, senão perderemos o trem, mas gostaria que você me procurasse quando estivermos lá dentro. - Falou ela.

- Mas Gina, você não vai ficar conosco na cabine? – Retrucou Harry.

Gina pensou consigo que deveria estar sonhando, "POR MERLIM! O que ele está fazendo?!!" Gina espantou-se ao ver Harry aproximar a mão de sua face e colocar atrás da orelha dela aquela mecha que estava teimando em incomodar seu rosto. Um pouco encabulada, ela respondeu rispidamente:

- Melhor não, vocês devem ter muitos assuntos para tratar quando vocês dois encontrarem a Hermione.

Sem esperar a resposta, ela atravessou correndo a barreira e foi procurar Dean Thomas na Plataforma 9 ¾ . Ao encontrá-lo, viu que ele estava conversando com Simas Finnigan e achou melhor não interromper. Deu um aceno para ele e foi procurar uma cabine vazia, bem no final do trem.

Logo após entrar no trem, Harry avistou seus amigos Rony e Hermione conversando felizes em uma cabine, pois ainda não haviam se visto o verão todo. Ao vê-lo, Hermione deu um abraço em Harry e disse:

- Oi Harry, que bom que você chegou. Como foram suas férias?

Harry achou engraçada a pergunta dela, visto que todas as férias nos Dursley são simplesmente terríveis e respondeu brincando:

- Maravilhosas, durante a primeira semana teve um dia em que os Dursley deixaram o Duda em casa e me levaram para um Parque de Diversões, depois me levaram para comprar roupas novas e jantar fora.

- Que ótimo, Harry – falou Hermione, desinteressada e, virando-se para Rony, deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e perguntou – Mas Rony, fale-me mais sobre o vampiro da Toca, como é que ele pode estar namorando a vampira que habita a casa dos seus vizinhos?...

Harry sentiu-se um pouco excluído, mas ficou feliz por ver seus amigos conversando de forma civilizada, pois sua paciência com as briguinhas deles estava começando a se esvair.

Resolveu sair para procurar à senhora do carrinho de doces, mas se deu conta que era muito cedo para isso e lembrando-se de Gina, resolveu procurá-la.

Harry encontrou-a na última cabine sozinha, lendo o Profeta Diário. Ele entrou e sentou-se à sua frente, aguardando ela começar a falar. Enquanto ela lia o jornal, tomando coragem para iniciar uma conversa, Harry observava-a intensamente. "Como ela cresceu nestas últimas férias, da menininha que eu conheci, agora já é uma mulher. Que engraçado, ela é apenas um ano mais nova do que eu, mas ela parecia tão criança antes".

A porta da cabine de repente se abriu, e uma moça de 17 anos, com longos e lisos cabelos negros apareceu à porta, seus pequenos olhos cerraram-se ainda mais ao fitar Harry:

- Oi Harry, fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com seu padrinho. – Falou Cho Chang, ao mesmo tempo que Gina tirava os olhos arregalados do jornal – Eu sei o que é perder uma pessoa que amamos. Apesar do que aconteceu entre nós, se você quiser conversar, chorar em um ombro amigo, pode contar comigo, está bem?

- Quem sabe, se você me prometer NÃO chorar.- Falou Harry sério, mas por dentro contendo um riso. Ele não estava sentindo mais seu estômago revirando ao olhar para ela.

- Ah, oi Gina, eu não vi que você estava aí. Vocês estão juntos? – Essa última frase quase sussurrada acompanhava os olhinhos que estavam agora quase que totalmente fechados encarando Gina, que corava.

Gina não sabia o que dizer e não entendia o sentido que Cho queria dar àquela frase, portanto desviou seu olhar para o jornal, sem se lembrar mais do que estava lendo.

Se Harry havia captado o duplo sentido daquela frase, ele não deixou transparecer, respondendo:

- Minhas coisas estão na cabine do Rony e da Mione, mas eu resolvi vir aqui para deixar eles colocarem o papo em dia.

- Certo, até mais então, tchau Harry, tchau Gina! – falou Chang, enquanto saía da cabine.

- Tchau, Cho. – falou Harry. Gina não respondeu.

- Muito bem, Gina, agora me diga, o que você gostaria de falar comigo? – Inquiriu Harry, mirando-a.

Gina levantou o seu olhar no Profeta, colocou o jornal ao seu lado, deu um suspiro e falou.

- Depois da experiência que eu tive nos nossos encontros do Exército de Dumbledore, eu melhorei muito na disciplina de DCAT, e eu queria saber se você poderia me dar umas aulas extras de Quadribol, se o diretor aceitar eu ser sua reserva.

- Bom, teremos que ver se ele vai aprovar isso primeiro, não é? – Retrucou Harry.

Com olhos suplicantes, Gina falou: - Mas se ele aprovar, tudo bem?

- É claro que sim! – Sorriu Harry e após alguns momentos falou: - E a outra coisa que você queria falar comigo?

- Essa vai ser muito mais difícil de você dizer sim.

- Pergunte, oras, estou curioso! – Harry falou, enquanto apoiava o cotovelo direito em seu joelho e segurava o queixo.

- Eu queria saber se não haveria condições de... Como eu vou dizer isso... De eu fazer parte do Trio mais famoso de Hogwarts. – Disse lentamente Gina, ao mesmo tempo que involuntariamente se curvava para frente, ficando a poucos centímetros da face de Harry.

- Se você participasse, não seria mais um Trio, seria? – sorriu Harry, afastando-se de Gina para se encostar ao banco, deixando-a desapontada pelo aumento da distância entre os dois.

- Não seja brincalhão, você não vê a coragem que eu tive que juntar para fazer uma pergunta dessas? – Gina respondeu em um suspiro.

- Mas você é uma Grifinória, e, acima de tudo, você tem sangue Weasley correndo nas suas veias... Não deve ter sido tanto esforço assim – caçoou Harry.

Ela abaixou seus olhos e ficou fitando o chão sem saber o que dizer. Depois levantou-se.

Num impulso, Harry segurou a mão dela, pois teve a impressão de que ela iria sair da cabine. Ela virou seu rosto para ele bruscamente, seu cabelo escarlate acompanhou o movimento do rosto.

- Senta, Gina, vamos conversar sobre isso, ok? – Falou Harry com um tom paternal.

- Ok – Respondeu Gina, baixando seus olhos para a sua mão, que ainda estava envolta na de Harry.

- Olha Gina, tem dois motivos que me impedem de tornar você parte da nossa... equipe. Mas se você quiser saber quais são, você terá que se sentar.

Sem opção, ela assentiu com a cabeça, sentando-se ao seu lado, sua mão ainda segura na mão dele.

- Explique-se, então. – Gemeu Gina, sua voz embargada pelas lágrimas que teimavam em aflorar.

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e disse: - A primeira razão é porque eu teria que pedir autorização para Rony e Hermione e eu SEI que Rony NUNCA concordaria, afinal ele é mais velho que você e você sabe o quanto ele é protetor.

Gina, processando essas palavras, deu-se conta de que apenas esse motivo já seria o suficiente para ela não entrar na equipe, mas seu coração começou a disparar em um ritmo frenético, agora que estava acalmando-se e percebia que sua mão esquerda ainda estava segurando a mão direita de Harry. Um calor incontrolável em seu estômago fez ela sentir que deveria estar mais vermelha do que seus próprios cabelos. "Devo me lembrar de nunca mais tocar ele, senão eu acho que não responderei pelos meus atos". Ela ergueu seus olhos e surpreendeu aqueles olhos verdes fitando-a com uma expressão enigmática. Um silêncio baixou sobre eles e pareciam que minutos haviam se passado. Ela não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Ela falou em um tom trêmulo: - E o segundo motivo? – Harry sorriu e disse: - O segundo motivo, mocinha, é que você é uma amiga que eu gosto muito e eu jamais me perdoaria se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse a você.

Gina sentiu como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em cima dela. "Então é isso que eu sou para ele, apenas uma menininha, apenas uma amiga!". Instintivamente, ela puxou sua mão e foi para o banco em frente de Harry, murmurando palavras desconexas que este não pôde entender. Ela pegou o Profeta e começou a lê-lo no estilo Luna Lovegood. "Eu, hein, agora é moda ler os jornais de ponta-cabeça?", perguntou-se Harry.

Alguns minutos depois, ao ver que ela não largava o jornal, Harry levantou-se e voltou para sua cabine. Se ele tivesse voltado para aquela cabine em qualquer momento durante aquela viagem, encontraria uma linda moça de 15 anos aos prantos.

"Cansei. De agora em diante ele será para mim nada mais do que um amigo. Por que eu tive que fantasiar tanto com ele durante essas férias? Eu já tinha praticamente esquecido dele". Mas o amor não escolhe momento para assolar um coração. Gina sabia disso, mas ela fez uma promessa para si mesma: iria tentar fazer seu namoro com Dean Thomas dar certo. Não iria mais pensar em Harry. Ele seria apenas um amigo.


	5. O Sonho

Capítulo 5

O sonho

Ela estava na Câmara Secreta. Todas as forças de seu corpo haviam sido sugadas. Ela podia ouvir as gargalhadas de Tom Riddle. Sentia seu corpo tremer de frio involuntariamente. Sentia desespero. Tom via em sua direção agora, os olhos sinistros brilhando. Aquele era o fim, "meu fim", pensava Gina. De repente um rapaz de cabelos negros põe-se entre Tom e ela. Armado com uma belíssima espada, ele trava uma luta assustadora com Riddle, o barulho do metal ressoava nos tímpanos da garota. Por fim, Riddle desaparece e um Harry ferido, porém vivo, corre em direção a ela, agachando-se ao seu lado e tomando-a nos braços.

- Me perdoe Harry, foi tudo culpa minha, me perdoe, me per...

- Shh, não diga nada. O que importa é que você está viva, eu não saberia o que seria de mim se você morresse.

O rosto dele coberto de suor estava sorridente, os olhos verdes estavam mais escuros do que nunca estiveram, verde-esmeralda.

- Eu demorei muito para notar, Gina, mas a verdade é que eu te amo. Eu não posso viver sem você. Se você ainda me quiser, eu faria de tudo para te fazer uma mulher feliz.

Ao ouvir aquilo foi como se toda a energia drenada de seu corpo estivesse fluindo de volta, ela começou a se sentir leve e imensamente feliz. Ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela e ambos se beijaram. Um beijo de amor, um beijo há muito tempo ansiado.

Ela abre os olhos querendo encontrar aqueles olhos verdes, mas no lugar, encontra apenas o dossel da cama. Fora apenas um sonho. "Mas um sonho tão real". Gina suspira, levando a mão direita aos lábios. Sentiu-os quentes, como se realmente tivessem sido beijados. Nunca um pesadelo tão terrível poderia ter um desenlace tão doce. Olhou para o relógio para ver que horas eram. Estava atrasada! Essa Segunda-feira prometia... Trocou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã. Sentou-se ao lado de Neville Longbotom que a observava atento. Bem que ela tentou, mas não conseguiu comer nada, seus pensamentos estavam naquele sonho e seus olhos... bem, seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento que um certo integrante de um certo trio fazia. Até que os olhos se encontraram. Gina sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto, mas não conseguia, nem queria, desviar o olhar. "Merlim, como ele está bonito nessa manhã".

- Gina, eu estou falando com você!

Quem estava a atrapalhando nesse momento tão, tão... mágico? – Hein, o quê? Ah, oi Dean.

- Você não parece muito feliz em me ver.

- Não é isso não, é que... é que essa noite eu dormi mal, eu tive um pesadelo, e ainda estou sonolenta.

- Certo, nos falamos na hora do almoço, então?

- Claro, a gente se fala.

- Então, até mais.

Gina olhou ao seu redor e viu que Harry não estava mais lá. Provavelmente já foi para a aula, ela pensou. Olhando melhor ela viu que praticamente todo o salão já tinha esvaziado. "Oh, não, agora eu tenho Poções, lá nas masmorras e já estou super atrasada. Tenho que sair correndo!"

Correndo pelos corredores, ela não percebeu que, ao virar o corredor havia uma outra pessoa vindo no sentido contrário. A trombada foi inevitável.

Ela não conseguiu pensar em pior pessoa para ter batido. Era Cho Chang.

- Desculpe, Cho, é que eu estou atrasada para a aula de Poções e estava correndo, por isso eu não te vi.

A chinesa se recompôs, jogando os longos cabelos negros para trás e dizendo:

- Eu não me lembro de ter intimidade com você para você me chamar pelo primeiro nome, Weasley. O simples fato de termos feito umas aulinhas extras com o Harry no ano passado não lhe dá esse direito.

Gina ficou boquiaberta. Chang sempre pareceu tão simpática quando estava em volta das suas amigas. Mas agora ela estava sozinha.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Chega de se desculpar, querida. Já que estamos aqui mesmo, quero aproveitar e tratar de um certo assunto com você.

- Mas eu estou atrasada para Poções...

- O seboso do Snape vai ter que esperar, pois o meu assunto é mais importante. E o meu assunto tem nome e sobrenome: Harry Potter.

- O que é que tem ele?

- Não se faça de trouxa, pois eu sei que você é sangue-pura. Não quero ver você se metendo com o meu Harry. Eu já perdi o Cedrico por algo mais forte do que eu, a morte. Não vou perder o Harry para uma ruivazinha sardenta como você.

- Como é que é? Eu não estou tendo nada com o Harry, mas se estivesse, quem é você para falar alguma coisa? Vocês nem estão namorando mais! Aliás, na verdade vocês nem chegaram a namorar. Que eu saiba vocês só ficaram uma vez... – Gina respondia alto e gesticulava, seu verdadeiro desejo era lançar um Crucio naquela oriental mal-educada.

- Pelo menos, ele me beijou e eu sei que ele tem uma queda por mim desde o terceiro ano. Não sou que nem você que desde o primeiro ano tem um tolo e infantil amor platônico, que nunca foi correspondido.

Gina sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas se conteve. Tinha que ir para a aula de Snape, portanto tinha que dar um fim àquela discussão.

- Quer saber? Eu não vou perder meu tempo aqui com você discutindo sobre o Harry. Eu tenho namorado. – E falando isso, ela deu as costas a Cho Chang e partiu no passo mais rápido que pode para as masmorras.

- Ora, ora, ora, vejam quem chegou. A Srta. Weasley resolveu prestigiar minha aula hoje. Um pouco tarde no entanto, já estamos no final da aula. Oh, mas eu me esqueci. Hoje é dia de aula dupla, tsc, tsc, tsc. 20 PONTOS A MENOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! – Esbravejou satisfeito o Professor Snape. Ele já estava irritado, pois os grifinórios estavam se comportando tão bem que não lhe deram a oportunidade de retirar nenhum ponto. Até o momento.

            Ao som de murmúrios desapontados dos colegas de casa, Gina procurou um lugar ao fundo e começou a preparar a poção que estava descrita no quadro. No entanto, seus pensamentos estavam em um turbilhão que ela tentava, inutilmente, pôr em ordem. Tantas coisas aconteceram... Seus sentimentos reavivados pela aula de quadribol com Harry, a briga com Malfoy, aquele maravilhoso sonho, Cho Chang... E tinha Dean. "Coitado", ela pensou, "ele está em último lugar na minha lista de pensamentos. Não é justo com ele, ele merece coisa melhor. E eu não estou sendo fiel ao meu coração. O que eu vou fazer? Será que vale a pena eu continuar com o Dean se eu não o amo? Mas passar a eternidade sozinha sonhando com alguém que não me quer também não é muito animador. Chega de tentar me enganar. Eu ainda não esqueci o Harry. Por Merlim, eu estou tão confusa... Eu preciso é de um tempo para tentar entender meu próprio coração". Ao pensar nisso, ela notou que Snape aproximou-se lentamente de seu caldeirão, retirou uma concha da poção fumegante e começou a analisá-la.

            - Em todos os meus anos de docência, eu já vi alunos deixarem essa poção azul, verde clara, verde escura, cinza. Mas rosa-choque é a primeira vez. Mais um pouco de raiz de mandrágora e a sua poção poderia atingir uma nuance muito próxima da cor dos seus cabelos, Srta. Weasley. Serei obrigado a descontar 10 pontos da Grifinória por isso.

            Ao ouvirem isso, os alunos da Sonserina, com quem a Grifinória dividia essa aula, começaram a dar risadas e a fazer piadinhas. Gina se sentiu corar. Seu auto-controle estava no limite. Olhou para aqueles Sonserinos e uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção: a poção de Stan Nott, da Sonserina, que deveria estar roxa, estava amarela.

            - Então o senhor terá que tirar pontos da sua amada Sonserina também, olha só a cor da poção dele.

            Um rumor quase ensurdecedor percorreu a sala. Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram, seus pulsos se fecharam, podia-se notar que ele tentava achar uma resposta, uma forma de não prejudicar sua própria casa.

            - Que falta de respeito, responder para um professor e dedurar um colega de classe. A senhorita precisa mesmo é de uma detenção! Esteja aqui hoje no final da tarde. E graças ao comportamento dela todos os alunos da grifinória deverão trazer na próxima aula um pergaminho de 60 centímetros sobre Poções Cicatrizantes.

            Todos os alunos ficaram indignados, e olharam de forma ameaçadora para Gina. Só não protestaram em voz alta porque queriam evitar perder mais pontos para sua casa.

            Ao sair da sala, Gina parecia carregar todo o peso do mundo em suas costas, seus colegas se distanciaram dela no corredor. Ela se sentia isolada, triste. Mas aquilo não era novidade para ela, ela sempre fora uma pessoa reservada, com poucos amigos. No ano passado começou a namorar e a participar das reuniões do Exército de Dumbledore, o que lhe rendera bons momentos de divertimento, também pode participar mais ativamente das aventuras do trio Harry – Rony – Hermione, mas agora ela estava se sentindo como se tivesse voltado ao primeiro ano.

            Mas uma coisa ela tinha que fazer. E não poderia esperar. Seria agora.

            No horário do almoço.

            Ao entrar no Salão Principal, Gina percorreu os olhos por toda a sua extensão, inquieta à procura de alguém. Quando localizou Dean Thomas, sentado na mesa da Grifinória conversando e rindo com Parvati Patil, andou em um passo apressado em sua direção, seu coração batendo forte, suas mãos estavam geladas e suando.

            - Dean, eu preciso falar com você.

            - Claro, Gina, pode falar.

            - Bem, é que é particular, será que poderíamos dar uma volta?

            Dean observou-a com um olhar malicioso, concordando e acompanhou-a para fora da Sala Principal. Quando estavam andando pelo corredor, procurando um local mais calmo, ele puxou bruscamente a mão dela para dentro de uma sala vazia. Ela teria perdido o equilíbrio, se não fosse ele segurá-la e empurrá-la contra a parede. Sem deixá-la falar nada, ele beijou-a violentamente. No começo ela não resistiu, mas quando o beijo começou a machucá-la, viu-se obrigada a dar um empurrão nele.

            - Dean, eu acho que você entendeu errado, não era isso que eu pretendia quando eu disse que precisava falar com você.

            Ele, desnorteado, deixou-se sentar em cima de uma carteira e retrucou:

            - Ok, era bom demais para ser verdade... O que você queria falar?

            - Olha Dean, eu acho que está faltando alguma coisa em nosso relacionamento. A culpa não é sua, eu sei. – Ele ficou encarando-a de forma interrogativa - Sou eu, eu ando muito confusa. Muita coisa tem acontecido comigo. Eu queria pedir um tempo para reorganizar minhas idéias.

            - Gina, eu sou uma pessoa muito direta. Eu não sei dar um tempo. – ele fez uma pausa e lançou sua cartada máxima – Você escolhe, se você quiser terminar, eu compreenderei.

            Gina ficou assustada com a resposta de Dean, ela não queria ter que decidir o seu relacionamento assim, tão rápido, sem ter tempo de pensar. Mas ele não lhe deixava alternativas.

            - Se é assim então, eu sinto muito. – E lançando-lhe um último olhar, virou-se em direção à porta.

            Gina correu pelos corredores de Hogwarts, segurando-se para não deixar as lágrimas caírem, passou quase que voando pelo salão comunal e foi direto para o seu dormitório. Jogando-se na cama, ela fez a coisa que mais tinha vontade desde que se deparou com Cho pela manhã: chorar. Não almoçou nada. Quando deu o horário, forçou-se a levantar, lavar o rosto e dirigir-se para as aulas da tarde.

            A maçante aula do professor Binns foi útil em um aspecto. Permitiu que ela refletisse melhor sobre todos os acontecimentos do dia. E dali ela tirou algumas certezas. Foi melhor ela ter terminado com Dean, não adiantava tentar enganar o seu coração. Quem sabe um dia aparecesse alguém que substituísse o lugar que hoje é ocupado por Harry Potter. Sim, agora ela admitia, amava aquele rapaz da mesma forma ou até mais do que antes, porque agora o desejava em cada centímetro do seu ser. Mas ele nunca a correspondeu, não seria agora que ele iria mudar em relação a ela. Ela percebeu que ele estava mais próximo dela este ano, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Existe a Cho Chang entre eles. Quem será que ele escolheria? "Com certeza ela" bufou Gina. "O quê ele vê nela afinal? Será que é porque ela é mais velha? Eu queria tanto ser mais velha, assim ele e o Rony não me tratariam como uma criancinha".

            A tarde acabou e Gina, suspirando desanimada, arrastou-se até as masmorras, para a detenção com Snape. Subitamente, ela se deu conta, Harry Potter estaria lá! Seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente e ela o sentia retumbando em seus ouvidos. Uma sensação engraçada tomava conta de seu estômago e o sangue subiu ao seu rosto fazendo-a corar. "Se eu já estou assim antes de ver ele, imagina quando eu entrar naquela sala, tsc, tsc, tsc, Gina, é bem capaz de você desmaiar ou ter um ataque cardíaco".

            Tentando respirar profunda e lentamente para forçar o seu coração a voltar ao ritmo total, ela bateu na porta do escritório do Professor Snape.

N/A: Que sacanagem, hein? Terminar o capítulo assim! Em primeiro lugar eu quero agradecer aos e-mails que recebi elogiando a fic: da Nani, da Jasmin Tuk, entre outras! Em segundo lugar quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fic, é que eu estava sem inspiração e sem inspiração, não dá né? Prometo não demorar tanto para atualizar novamente.


End file.
